


Daffodils and Daisies

by yayenchan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: Hanahaki disease. A coughing disease developed when one holds unrequited love for another. The roots of the flower would invade the victim’s lungs as time passes that their feelings are not confessed or returned. The symptoms of this would be that the patient would cough out flower petals and at the worst cases, mostly at its final stages, they would cough out flowers continuously until they bleed out and die.It was a tragically beautiful disease. The fates were cruel, and the world is already fucked up as it is.Gavin Reed never wanted to have that blasted disease. He’s seen his mother die because of it. His half-brother Elijah Kamski lost his one true love and created Chloe to the very image of her to stay alive rather than have his feeling removed, which made him vow not to ever fall in love.  Yet here he was trying not to look at his partner dreamily lest he gets laughed out of the precinct. Nines looked up at him and smiled which made the tightness of his throat intensify. He stood up abruptly and ran away holding a hand to his mouth trying not to let the scent and the sight of blood or petals be seen.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Daffodils and Daisies

Hanahaki disease. A coughing disease developed when one holds unrequited love for another. The roots of the flower would invade the victim’s lungs as time passes that their feelings are not confessed or returned. The symptoms of this would be that the patient would cough out flower petals and at the worst cases, mostly at its final stages, they would cough out flowers continuously until they bleed out and die.

It has a very high fatality rate that can only be ‘cured’ by surgically removing it, they will live but the consequences of such would be losing the ability to feel emotions with no known way of regaining them ever again.

One would think that modern medicine would have found some way of stopping such a thing from happening but, there is no stopping Love from growing inside one’s being once it starts. People have tried of course, isolation and avoidance, but human beings weren’t born to survive alone.

‘Romantic’ as it may sound on paper; it strokes fear in the hearts of many. Those who contract them and unable to act upon feelings of love, choose to have surgery, but a lot of these people chose to die having emotions rather than not feeling anything at all. Falling out of love couldn’t cure the affliction as the disease would spread faster before they could even reach that point.

It was a tragically beautiful disease.

The fates were cruel, and the world is already fucked up as it is.

Gavin Reed never wanted to have that blasted disease. He’s seen his mother die because of it. His half-brother Elijah Kamski lost his one true love and created Chloe to the very image of her to stay alive rather than have his feeling removed, which made Gavin vow to himself to never fall in love. 

Yet here he was trying not to look at his partner dreamily lest he gets laughed out of the precinct. Nines looked up at him and smiled. Gavin cursed himself having been caught, the handsome smile made his stomach do flips which also intensified the clog and tightness in his throat. He stood up abruptly and ran away holding a hand to his mouth trying not to let the scent and the sight of blood be seen.

He hacked and coughed violently as soon as he arrived at the rest room locking it behind him. He looked down at the flower on his palm, a daffodil, he guessed it right when he was just coffing petals. in the flower language it means _Respect, Regard, Unrequited Love, You're the Only One, The Sun is Always Shining when I'm with You._ He crushed it. How did it become this bad in a matter of months? He had it bad for Nines, doesn’t he.

Gavin doesn’t know specifically when he had fallen for Nines, was it when the android shielded him with a mission that was spiraling down because of his carelessness? Was it the time that Nines was there with him through one of his episodes, patient, calm and so fucking understanding? Was it the times that they were enjoying each other’s company and wit during a stakeout, the android’s stoic bluntness making him laugh harder than his own horrible jokes?

No….it was earlier than that, it was when they first met, when the android didn’t take the bullshit, he threw at him. Meeting him tit for tat. He saw an equal and a rival. Someone that challenged him to do his best to try beating the product of human genius and ingenuity. Gavin had never felt more alive competing with Nines, he found his compassion again with this force of an android beside him, and a feeling he had vowed he said he wouldn’t feel. Love, who knew that it would be the one to kill him.

He didn’t want to burden Nines with this. He didn’t even need to be stuck with him, he can manage on his own. Nines didn’t need the responsibility and burden of answering his unrequited love. He’s seen that too many times.

The door to the restroom burst open and Gavin pocketed the flower washing his face with the water that he had running. Whirling to reprimand whoever it was that busted in, making him freeze and his heart skip a bit.

“Detective Reed? Are you alright?”

Nines looked at him with his usual stoic demeanor but he could see the worry swimming in those eyes, not to mention the yellow and red glow of his LED. He forced out a grin, “Why would I not be tin can? Just ate something bad.”

Nines frowned and walked forward more likely noticing his heart rate spiking with the lie.

“Don’t freaking scan me dipshit, I told you about consent.”

“Your well-being is my priority.”

“And I told you to leave my ‘physical integrity’ to me.” Gavin growled, his automatic venomous response making him kick himself internally. He watched as Nines pursed his lips and hesitantly reached out.

Nines showed him a yellow petal covered with his blood, “At least clean off the blood from your mouth a little better.”

Gavin flinched and pulled away wiping his mouth again, panicking. _No. No. No._

Nines looked at him with pity, “You have the disease…don’t you. You have feelings for someone.”

_Not likes this, he doesn’t want to tell Nines. It wasn’t his burden to carry._

“Why won’t you let me help you? Please don’t treat me like I’m stupid, detective. You haven’t hidden it very well. I am your partner; I have a responsibility to take care of you as well.” Nines said, there was a static quality voice that made Gavin’s eyes widen.

Gavin turned away grimacing, this isn’t what he wanted. He doesn’t need him to be sorry for him. Nines was not a deviant, he won’t understand. This is why he hated androids in the first place. The people who get them, who couldn’t have their feelings reciprocated having someone care for them, alleviated the disease but it didn’t cure it. People still died more so now than before. Eli found love again with Chloe and she returned it, he was thankful for that but he was different…he looked at those steel blue eyes.

He will not do that to Nines. He will not let Nines shoulder his death. Gavin already accepted it, he just has to act as normal so people don’t know and he could just be in peace. Nobody would mourn him and that’s how he would prefer it happen. He could have it surgically removed, that was the logical thing to do. 

He thought those people were stupid. But now he knows and understands the people that didn’t want to. Because they will lose that one precious thing that humans yearn for. He will lose this feeling of happiness at seeing Nines everyday of his life.

He lost his mother, he almost lost his brother, he will not lose this feeling too, even if he dies from it. He is happy with it, he’ll be fine.

“There’s no point in revealing my feelings to that person.” Gavin gave him a sad smile, the pain in his chest and lungs intensifying, “Leave me alone, tin can. I’ll manage. Go.”

Nines hesitated for a few seconds before he backed away, turning his back on Gavin who started to cough again as soon as he stepped out of the room.

* * *

Nines tried to hold back as much as he could until he was outside, at the precinct’s rooftop where he knows that no one would be able to see or hear him. He burst through the door and started to cough, covering his mouth. When he pulled his shaking hand away, he saw petals, daisies. In the flower language it may mean something more feminine but mostly its _Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell and Purity,_ he found it quite fitting with the current situation.

After all, he has fallen in love with his partner who had fallen for someone else.

This past year has been a roller coaster, dealing with a bratty detective wasn’t an easy task. He had gotten information about him from his predecessor where Nines preconstructed ways in dealing with his attitude. It had improved as of late, they were more amiable, more friends than work partners.

He had told Gavin that he was not a deviant that it was impossible for him to be because of his firewalls. But through multiple scenarios he found himself breaking those walls slowly as they continued their work relationship. He deviated because of him, not because of his change of attitude towards androids. It’s because of the things none of the other people in the precinct had taken the time to see.

Gavin Reed was crass, reckless and insufferable throwing all his emotional constipation at him most of the time. But there was kindness in him, offered in situations that would call for it. He kept himself guarded all the time, but when it comes to victims of assault, the families of those who got left behind because someone murdered their loved one. Nines saw his partner’s sincerity and dedication to his job. Despite everything, Gavin Reed cares, and he cares deeply.

He found himself gravitating towards that same caring man, despite Gavin’s futile attempts to push him away. Gavin’s contradictions fascinated him, curious as to what other facets of the human psyche Nines can be given information on to assist him in integrating in society as well as Connor had.

Because of Nines’ drive, he found that they actually work well together, something neither of them expected. Bit by bit he grew to care for the spiky man, and that shook the walls of his system that it often surprised him after each error, each software instability prompt he sees in his HUD he felt the collar holding him back, loosening bit by bit.

The fear of almost losing Gavin Reed in an operation gone bad was the driving force and he had fully deviated because of that specific even. Thoughts of a future without Gavin in it ran through his mind. He did his utmost to shield the detective from any gunshots. He didn’t come off it unscathed but the reprimand and the fear in Gavin’s face, the worry and the care he often saw being directed to someone else now given to him. It was that that broke through all of the red walls. It had felt good to be cared about like that. He cherished it.

They had continued on and Nines found himself liking him even more, until one day, when they were finishing up on the reports for the recent case. He saw Gavin looking over at Hank and Connor smiling at each other. He saw the way Gavin looked at them.

Was that Envy? He wasn’t sure but what struck him was the direction of Gavin’s stare. It was directed at Connor. His pupils were dilated, his heart rate was spiking to levels that signify happiness. Why? Why couldn’t it have been him? He was the one constantly by Gavin’s side. Why did he give him such a loving look?

and that’s when he felt it. The roots of the disease spreading inside his chassis. It was a wonderfully horrifying feeling realizing that you have fallen in love with a person who loves another. 

He had tried to keep it under wraps as much as he could. Not to show any weakness to anyone, not even to Connor.

“Nines?”

Nines jolted back to the present. He looked back to see Connor looking worriedly at him, “What happened between you and Gavin? Did he fight with you again?”

Nines shook his head, chuckling. It would have been better if they were. He looked over the cityscape, “No, May I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.”

“If…” he sighed, “I know that you already found that bond with the lieutenant after your experience with the Hanahaki disease. Hypothetically, if someone else had fallen in love with you.” Nines faced him, “Would you be able to find it in yourself to love another person as well?”

“Hypothetically? Nines, honestly….I don’t know and I don’t think I can. Hank…Hank is everything to me.” Connor said, humoring his brother though there was pity in his eyes.

Nines grimaced and held on to Connor’s hand as it shook. _No. No. No. Please, if he can’t have Gavin at least let him stay alive._ “Please….if….if he…I don’t want Gavin to die.” Nines whimpered but before Connor could ask what he meant, he covered his mouth and started to cough daisy petals.

“Nines!” Connor reached out for his brother, his LED turning a complete red, as Nines inadvertently interfaced with him, sharing his thoughts, his feelings… “You…Nines, you deviated? And you’re in love with Gavin.”

He wiped his mouth looking up at Connor, “And he loves you, please Connor, learn to love him. Knowing that he can stay alive is enough for me.”

“But Nines, he’s not…”

Connor was interrupted by a commotion from below, there were people shouting to get everyone out of the way. They looked over to see Hank bloodied with daffodils following him as he carried a hacking Gavin in his arms. Before Connor could stop him, Nines jumped over the edge and landed a few meters away to run over to them.

Connor blinked at him; they were at least three stories high….

* * *

Gavin lay on the bed looking over at his brother who was teary eyed and holding his hand, “Why didn’t you tell me that you had it.”

“Eli…” Gavin rasped

“Don’t you fucking Eli me! I’m your motherfucking brother! We’re family! I could have…I would have…”

“You know there’s nothing we could do about it. I would have preferred that you didn’t know, once the worst part was happening,” Gavin coughed again frowning at the whole daffodil and throwing it to the side, “I would have gone somewhere else so I could just disappear and…”

“I’ll fucking slap you.”

Gavin grinned at him, “Who knew that the creepy genius would be such a potty mouth?”

“Its your fault you asshat! Why can’t you just have the surgery!”

“The same reason you hadn’t dumdum.” Gavin said squeezing his hand

“Why don’t you just tell me who the fuck it is already!”

“Because he doesn’t deserve the burden.”

Chloe took his other hand into hers, “Gavin, Elijah’s love wasn’t a burden to me.” 

Gavin squeezed her hand smiling at the beautiful android. It was impossible not to fall in love with her. She was caring and strict when needed just like Nines.

Gavin started to cough out daffodils again just as the door opened to the sight of the android in question and Connor, the former looking like he ate something bad as he immediately went to Gavin’s side. Elijah saw how Gavin’s eyes twinkled at the sight of the android. His eyes widened at it, he then looked over at Chloe, a silent communication between them.

“I think we should leave for now and leave the two of you be.” Chloe said, grabbing Elijah by the arm along with Connor, who looked confused as to the presence of Cyberlife’s CEO in Gavin’s hospital room.

“Hey tin can, you’re finally going to get rid of me, huh.” Gavin chuckled wanting to fill the room with anything else besides the silence, “Be dying soon, the doctors said that after today it would get worse, they gave me something,” Gavin raised his arm to show the needle on his arm, “To help with the breakdown, but Hanahaki is too fast for it, so….I guess this is it.”

Nines was silent, his hands on his sides just glaring at him, “Why won’t you just have it removed.”

Gavin forced himself to grin, unable to bear the pain that seemed to lace in Nines tone, this soft idiot, but who was in love with Nines? The bigger idiot. “I’m stupid, if you didn’t already know. God is a sadistic motherfucker to even have created such a freaking sickness like this. First crush, first love and you die from it.” He scoffed, “But I wouldn’t trade it for anything else.”

NInes sat on the bed, “I-I know…what that feels like.”

Gavin blinked up at him, “Feels like?”

Nines nodded, “I…I deviated a few months ago and I fell in love, so yes.”

Gavin flinched, and he chuckled trying hard not to have a hacking fit. What a way to go, he was happy to know that Nines deviated, but to fall in love with someone else? “Hah, I…I see, so you already found someone to love. Good for you, Nines.” He wanted to push him away, he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear about someone that he wished was him. But there was something pushing him to ask, “Have you told them?”

Nines pursed his lips, “No.”

“Why?”

“Because they love someone else and I didn’t want to be a burden to them.”

Gavin put a hand on his chest as the disease started to hurt intensely now, “I think they would love you, impossible not to…” Gavin murmured turning away, “If I wasn’t already…I would have punched them for making you feel this way. I’m sorry but know that I…” Gavin hesitated, this was his chance right? Nines was deviant, the disease will consume him anyway.

No, this was worse. When he dies, he’ll carry it. Just like what he felt when his mom died. Because he couldn’t love her enough to keep her alive.

“If…If it’s okay with you, I want to help you.”

Gavin scrunched his nose at him, despite the flip in his stomach, “You don’t have to force yourself, dipshit. Don’t fucking pity me.”

“I’m not and I want to. How can I even do that to you.” Nines took his hand in his, his LED turning from red to a pristine blue as they felt each other’s warmth “The fact is, I deviated a few months ago and you’re the reason I was able to deviate.”

“Well....shit. I’m sorry. Congratulations?”

Nines shook his head, “It’s not bad for me because the matter of the fact is that the reason for that is that I…I am actually in love with you, Gavin.”

Gavin’s eyes widened at the declaration but Nines was still talking, so he kept his mouth shut as the pain in his chest started to disappear bit by bit at each word.

He looked straight at Gavin, “I don’t know when exactly I did, but I think it was the first time that you actually smiled at me and made me feel like I was the one the lit up your world.” Nines laced their fingers together, his skin retracting showing his affection, “It was nice, to feel that way. I treasure you and I’m glad I was able to work with you these past months.”

Nines paused seeing Gavin’s tears falling, he reached out to touch Gavin’s face. Gavin couldn’t help but lean on his hand the warm texture of his synthetic skin warming his heart. He wants to shout it to him, that he loved him, that he reciprocates it. How dumb can he get.

“I wish I could have more time with you…I wish that I could have more in general.” His steel blue eyes shone with artificial tears making Gavin’s heart ache. “I wish...I wish I was the one that you loved instead so you don’t have to go through this anymore and” he cleared his throat as he started to tear me up “if me saying that I love you would ease that pain until it can’t anymore…I will say it over and over again.”

Gavin cleared his throat, blinking rapidly and wiping his tears with the back of his free hand. NInes…loves him. The person he loves, loves him back…“Nines, we’re idiots.”

The android blinked at him in confusion, instead of explaining, Gavin pulled NInes to him for a kiss, surprising the android so much that he didn’t have time to react. “How dare you think that I’m actually in love with that plastic prick, Connor?!”

“Y-You were…you were looking at him with such….I don’t...”

“I didn’t want you to see me giving heart eyes at you coz you’ll never let me live it down.”

Nines put his forehead against Gavin’s, chuckling, “I wont let you live this down either, you are an idiot. You almost fucking died…”

“Yeah, but I got you to confess first.”

Nines chuckled and kissed Gavin this time, ignoring the fact that the people outside were all listening in. “Tell me. Say it. Please. Release me from this hurt.”

“I love you NInes. I love you so fucking much.”

* * *

**Bonus:**

Tina smirked at him, “So heard that not only did you become deviant but you got rid of that dreaded disease.”

Nines smiled as he stirred the coffee he was making for Gavin, “Yes and he’s an idiot.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about someone you love.”

Nines smirked, “No, it isn’t. He’s supposed to be a great detective you know. I don’t understand why he couldn’t tell that I’ve had feelings for him. I’m new at this kind of thing, so I was hoping that he could guide me.” He tapped the spoon on the mug, “But I guess that was asking for too much.”

Gavin came rushing towards him red in the face and grabbing the coffee from him, “Would you please let me live that down already!”

Nines chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, “Never.”


End file.
